


From Noon Till Dusk

by NotYourRamen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without plot lol, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourRamen/pseuds/NotYourRamen
Summary: Kihyun misses Hoseok even if they were together the whole day.





	From Noon Till Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic after many many years and my first smut (//∇//) 
> 
> English’s not my first language so please forgive any mistakes m(_ _)m

Kihyun hates it when Hoseok wears deep neckline sweaters or shirts. He especially hates it if Hoseok wears them with a choker. Because his resolve to keep his hands to himfself crumbles just so much easier. 

 

That day, he tried so much to keep his eyes away from Hoseok. Tried to keep himself busy with other things to occupy his mind, anything but Hoseok. He blames the stylists for dressing Hoseok in such a way that it made Kihyun’s imagination ran wild. 

 

And they won! He was so happy about the win, that he had almost forgotten about the fact that Hoseok indeed was wearing the style of shirts that he absolutely hate. Hoseok was talking to the camera about the win, and Kihyun went up to peek at the trophy, but his views were assaulted by the presence of Hoseok’s exposed chest instead. Kihyun could almost physically feel his will crumbling. He couldn’t take his eyes off. When Hoseok faced towards Changkyun to talk more, Kihyun subconsciously had his hands moved towards Hoseok’s neck. But luckily, his eyes slightly darted towards the camera and he felt as if cold water was splashed to his face and stopped himself right before he did anything absolutely stupid on camera, and in public. Instead he softly touched Hoseok’s shoulders, talking about the album, and subtly peeked again at Hoseok, pretending to look at their precious trophy. For the rest of the night during schedule he stayed as much as possible far from Hoseok. He knows that the second time he lets his mind weaken, it will not end well. Well he did almost lost his mind when they were on Idol Radio and Hoseok pulled him to lie on, but he managed to pull through and kept his composure.

 

It was late at night when they finally arrived at the dorm, and Kihyun had been holding himself for a whole day, and really, all he wanted was to attach all his limbs, and he means all, to every part of Hoseok. It was almost painful for him to have been apart from Hoseok when said man was looking like the best thing on earth. 

 

They were the last two to enter the dorm, and as soon as the door was close, Kihyun immediately grabbed Hoseok’s waist and laid his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

 

“Hey, is everything okay Ki?”

“No.”

 

Kihyun felt Hoseok’s shoulders tensing before turning around urgently to check on him. Hoseok being the kind man that he is, searched in Kihyun’s eyes, not urging for an explanation, but pleading with his expression for Kihyun to start talking.

 

“It’s you. I..”

“What did I do Ki —“

 

Looking at Hoseok’s pleading eyes, Kihyun’s last wall of will crumbled to pieces. His hands went to do what they had been wanting to do for the whole day. 

 

Grabbing Hoseok’s chest, and almost harshly yet making sure he wasn’t hurting, grasping and feeling Hoseok’s pecs. They feel so good,  so , so good . The way Hoseok whimpered as he leaned on the wall, his own hands on Kihyun’s waist, noone would know that he was shocked by the action. They were still at the entrance, and any of the members could come and see Kihyun feeling up Hoseok’s chest with his mouth slightly parted, and his eyes full of love, and lust.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this for the whole day Seok.. whole day..”

“Let’s - room, Ki, please..”

 

And who is Kihyun to deny Hoseok’s please, as he pulled Kihyun closer, with shaky hands and quivering lips.

 

His lips.

 

Kihyun was about to combust when he looked at Hoseok’s delectable soft lips. He was paying all of his attention to the pecs that when he looked up and saw Hoseok biting his lips a little, pleading to not continue in the middle of their dorm’s entrance, Kihyun had half the mind to attack those pink lips. Instead he took off his hands off the chest, noticing the slight disappointment in Hoseok’s eyes, and pulling Hoseok by the hand to bring him to Hoseok’s room. 

 

It was by luck that the others had gone up to their rooms to shower and rest, that they were left alone at the first floor, with themselves. With the urgency of how things are, Kihyun rather not have anyone teasing Hoseok’s bright red ears, and Kihyun’s blushing cheeks. They have other days for that, right that moment, he needed Hoseok, ever so badly. 

 

The moment the door clicked, and they were seated on the bed, with just the bed side lamp turned on, Kihyun felt calmer, yet still burning with the need to feel Hoseok. Finally he could look at Hoseok in the eyes, knowing they are in the confine of their own space.

 

As soon as he looked up and saw Hoseok’s eyes, intense as his own feelings are, Kihyun heard his resolve disappear. He wanted to take it slow, with how busy they had been, they haven’t had the time for anything more than a short make out session for a while. But Hoseok’s eyes were saying everything else. And Kihyun had to give what Hoseok’s wanted, because that is what he wanted too.

 

Everything about Hoseok feels soft to him, his hair, his cheeks, his hands - Kihyun wanted to gently touch him everywhere. Express his love to someone who’d been with him through thick and thin, through sickness and pain, through laughter and tears. They had been together for so long and Hoseok had been his pillar of strength the whole way through, and it felt like there was nothing he could do to express how much he loves Hoseok.

 

“Ki... you’re thinking too much...”

 

Laughing softly, Kihyun brought himself back to Hoseok. Emotionally, and physically. He felt a little sorry when their lips touched, as his dry lips met Hoseok’s smooth warm ones. He felt Hoseok tugging him even closer, whimpering, wanting Kihyun to kiss him deeper. Kihyun couldn’t help but to smirk a little before giving Hoseok what he wanted, biting Hoseok’s lower lips before letting their tongues meet when Hoseok gasped. All the while feeling more and more aroused as Hoseok messed up his hair, and he cupping Hoseok’s pecs as much as he wanted. 

 

Separating when it felt like they were running out of air, Kihyun looked at his boyfriend and felt so much more than what he had been feeling for the whole day, if it was even possible. Hoseok’s eyes were glassy, his breathing gone faster, and arousal signs were so apparent.

 

“You’re so beautiful Seok.. too beautiful.”

“I don’t know why you’re like this but please, less talking, more kissing and everything else. I missed you Ki..”

 

And the deep blush on Hoseok’s cheeks and his soft voice broke that one last string of Kihyun’s sensibility. Hoseok’s throaty groans as Kihyun deeply kissed him again made Kihyun’s pants tighter. Kihyun wanted to taste every part of Hoseok, he’s missed him so,  so much. He grazed his teeth on Hoseok’s neck, earning a soft moan from Hoseok, and he went downwards, only to meet the offending shirts. Hoseok probably noticed, and took his shirts off, before helping Kihyun with his. 

 

“I want to feel you too Ki... Please..”

 

Those teary eyes and soft whine, Kihyun almost came a little. Obligating, they urgently took off their pants too, leaving only their briefs covering a little of their modesty. Hands were all over each other until Kihyun wanted more. He kissed Hoseok downwards, stopping at his chest, and softly pecked. He was proud of his own, but there was just something about Hoseok’s that made Kihyun craved to touch, and to kiss every so often. As his mouth made its way to Hoseok’s nipple, one hand travelled south to cup Hoseok’s dick and gave it a little press.  Beautiful \- Kihyun kept thinking of it when he heard Hoseok ’ s voice , and felt his body arching towards Kihyun , begging for more. 

 

Hoseok’s hands that had been squeezing the pillow next to them went to Kihyun’s hair, softly pulling him off of Hoseok’s pink and abused nubs.

 

“I don’t want to come without you inside Ki.”

“I won’t let you.” Kihyun swore he felt the other’s dick twitching when he said it with authority. 

 

Kihyun pull off Hoseok’s briefs and his own too after that, admiring how, even Hoseok’s penis looked so beautiful in his eyes. Pink tip with pre-cum beads glistening, and veins gracing the shaft, Kihyun felt his throat drying up, knowing that only one thing could cure his thirst at the moment. But he had his plans that he wanted to follow, and so he held Hoseok’s knees, slightly spreading Hoseok’s legs while he kissed Hoseok’s shaking thighs.  _ Please , please , Ki... _ — Hoseok’s voice went over his head as he was worshipping the most beautiful body he had ever seen. And finally, his lips were met with the one body part he had been lusting after. Kihyun’s tongue gave a kittenish lick at the tip, tasting the salty substance welcoming him. He licked his way from the tip to the base, he then sucked on Hoseok’s balls, one at a time, enjoying Hoseok’s whimpers and slight trashing before he had Hoseok’s dick right into his mouth, groaning with the feeling of being filled so nicely. Kihyun made a mental note to let Hoseok tops the next time they have some free time, he missed being filled somewhere else too. 

 

Bobbing his head up and down, going as far as possible, his right hand slightly squeezed the bottom of Hoseok’s shaft. He only stopped, still noticing the slight whine from Hoseok, to ask for lube. Once he’s gotten it, he went back to kissing and licking the dick. 

 

“Hyung... Can I today? I want it so much.”

 

Kihyun knew Hoseok was weak when he’s called hyung in bed, and that he knew exactly what Kihyun wanted. They’ve never tried it before, Hoseok felt shy about it, feeling like it wasn’t hygienic enough. But Hoseok had been dieting lately with all the healthy foods, skipping ramen, and making sure he was always clean, even if Kihyun insisted it didn’t matter. Kihyun felt his heart bloomed as Hoseok nodded blushingly. He thought he heard the sound his heart pounding in his ears as he finally swiped the tip of his tongue on Hoseok’s hole, feeling it trembled under his ministration. Slowly pushing through the opening, he let his tongue tasted Hoseok. Hoseok, everywhere else, had always tasted so good to him, and that night was no different. If anything, Kihyun thought that Hoseok tasted even better. Kihyun never knew it was possible, but he fell more in love with Hoseok, knowing that the man under him is trusting him so much, showing his most vulnerable self to Kihyun. It made Kihyun almost cry just thinking how much Hoseok must love him too. Kihyun would’ve appreciate it so much if he could see Hoseok’s body arching so prettily when he flattened his tongue as he went inside Hoseok’s hole. But he heard the loud moan, and he knew he was doing it right, and continued on eating Hoseok’s ass like he didn’t know he could. It was until Hoseok pulled his hair lightly that he stopped, knowing that if he continued it wouldn’t be his dick that was inside Hoseok when he came. 

 

Even though he had loosen up Hoseok a little before, Kihyun still warmed up the lube with his fingers before entering two digits to further prepare Hoseok for the final course. His mouth went back to Hoseok’s lips, pleasuring himself with the sounds from Hoseok combined with his own, and Hoseok’s hands desperately clutching his back. His other hand went back to the part of Hoseok that had been torturing him for the whole day, squeezing the pecs, and rubbing the nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, all while adding another finger to loosen Hoseok up. He knew he hit the right spot, albeit unintentionally, when Hoseok curved up against him again, detaching their lips and moaned loudly. He felt more than heard Hoseok begging for him to be already, quickly grabbing the condom that Hoseok had earlier passed to him. Hoseok must’ve realised that it had only been Kihyun who had been giving, and he wanted to at least help Kihyun a little but the thinner man had just pecked his lips and smiled while shaking his head. 

 

“Tonight it’s all about you, love,” and he could see Hoseok’s eyes filled with love and tears. Slowly pushing the head into Hoseok, while softly caressing Hoseok’s thighs, and kissing his neck, Kihyun felt Hoseok’s hole swallowing him so tightly. They took a few breaths in between once Kihyun was fully inside, for Hoseok to adjust and for Kihyun to calm down before Hoseok brought him closer to his chest whispering for him to move. Kihyun slowly moved at first, so not to hurt Hoseok as he rolled his hips to meet Hoseok’s. Kihyun thought that Hoseok must have been longing for him too, as he kept on whispering with shaky voice as if he was about to cry,  _ harder , faster _ , while bringing Kihyun closer with his legs around making his dick went  _deeper_ , as Hoseok’s voice went higher. Once Kihyun slightly moved Hoseok’s hips as he went back up pulling away from Hoseok, he knew he hit the right target, as Hoseok’s hands went to their headboard, holding as he loudly moaned  there , and thighs trembling even more. Feeling the urgency, his hand went to Hoseok’s dick, smearing the precums all over to stop the skin from chaffing, going up and down; trying to reach their orgasm together. Hoseok came with a loud sob, spurting cum into his stomach and a little on his chest, bringing Kihyun along as he clenched so tightly around him. As he was coming down from his high, Kihyun licked on Hoseok’s stomach and chest, even if there was a little resistance from Hoseok who was a little shy over the gesture. Satiated, contented and pleased, Kihyun kissed Hoseok again, this time with no urgency or tongue, and just soft lips against lips. He thought Hoseok looked most beautiful after sex, when he was thoroughly sated. And Kihyun loved making Hoseok beautiful.

 

They were lying down in the small space of Hoseok’s bed, with Kihyun at his favourite spot on earth, tucked safe in Hoseok’s protective arms. His hand caressing Hoseok’s back softly, and head snuggled on Hoseok’s chest.

 

“What happened Ki? You’re never like this before.”

“It’s your stupid sweaters. Why do they have to be so low cut.”

 

Hoseok’s amused giggle was probably the second most beautiful sound Kihyun had heard that night.

 

And maybe, Kihyun loves it when Hoseok wears deep neckline sweaters or shirts. And maybe, he especially loves it if Hoseok wears them with a choker. Because as much as he had to keep his will of steel up for the whole day, at the end of it, Hoseok is his, and he can let himself go to enjoy his man the way he wants. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that I write when I’m missing Hoseok too much, so I might not be able to write often (^_^;)


End file.
